Many different communications devices currently exist. However, each is suitable only for certain applications. For example, cellular telephones are useful for one-to-one communication, but do not typically lend themselves well to group communication, i.e. conversations involving more than two individuals at the same time. Devices such as walkie-talkies and other two-way radio systems suffer from similar drawbacks, in addition to often being half-duplex (meaning that only one person may speak at a time) rather than full-duplex (allowing two or more individuals to speak simultaneously), cumbersome to use, not secure, providing poor voice quality, having limited range, and other drawbacks. Some telecommunications devices allow for conference calling, but these devices are typically not portable or require a backbone network such as a cellular network.
Accordingly, ongoing efforts thus exist to create useful portable group communications devices.